1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a biaxial pivot mechanism and a related portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a biaxial pivot mechanism and a related portable electronic device with advantages of 360-degree rotation, low manufacturing cost and preferred aesthetic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional notebook computer utilizes the pivot mechanism to rotate the screen relative to the host. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a pivot mechanism 10 in the prior art. The pivot mechanism 10 includes a first cam 12, a second cam 14 and a bridge roller 16. The first cam 12 and the second cam 14 are respectively connected to a screen 18 and a host 20 of the electronic device. As shown in FIG. 1, when the screen 18 is unfolded relative to the host 20, the first cam 12 rotates at a clockwise direction, and the second cam 14 is static. As the first cam 12 rotates to 180 degrees and the sunken portion 121 of the first cam 12 is engaged with the bridge roller 16, the bridge roller is separated from the sunken portion 141 of the second cam 14, and the pivot mechanism 10 can rotate relative to the host 20 at the clockwise direction. Because the cams of the pivot mechanism 10 independently rotate at different operating processes, a torque exists between the screen 18 and the host 20, and the pivot mechanism 10 disposes the torsional components with sufficient torque respectively on the first cam 12 and the second cam 14. Thus, the shaft of the conventional pivot mechanism is damaged easily by the large torque, the manufacturing cost is increased and the service life is decreased.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram of the other pivot mechanism 30 in the prior art. The pivot mechanism 30 includes a first gear 32 and a second gear 34. The first gear 32 is connected to the screen 36, the second gear 34 is connected to the host 38, and the first gear 32 is directly engaged with the second gear 34. When the screen 36 is unfolded relative to the host 38, the screen 36 drives the first gear 32 to rotate at the clockwise direction, and the first gear 32 drives the second gear 34 to rotate at the counterclockwise direction. Further, when the screen 36 is folded over the host 38, the first gear 32 rotates at the counterclockwise direction, and the second gear 34 is driven by the first gear 32 to rotate at the clockwise direction. Dimensions of gears of the pivot mechanism 30 directly correspond to the structural heights of the screen 36 and the host 38 because the first gear 32 is directly engaged with the second gear 34. For example, the pivot mechanism 30 utilizes the large gear as the notebook computer is large size; the pivot mechanism 30 utilizes the small gear as the notebook computer is thin-typed. Therefore, volume of the pivot mechanism 30 is varied according to dimensions of the used gear for different notebook computers. The conventional pivot mechanism is designed and manufactured according to types of the notebook computer, and has drawbacks of expensive cost and inconvenient assembly.